Rek'Sai
}} Abilities Rek'Sai's abilities have no cost. Her secondary resource bar instead displays her Fury. Rek'Sai starts the game with 0 Fury and can have a maximum of 100. Rek'Sai will generate 5 Fury whenever she hits an enemy with a basic attack and 10 Fury ( for every enemy hit beyond the first) whenever she lands , or . Fury will decay at a rate of 20 Fury per second if she has not gained any in the last 5 seconds. with Fury will grant Fury of the Xer'Sai for 5 seconds, which causes Rek'Sai's next source of Fury generation to grant 15 bonus Fury and, so long as she remains , to expend 20% of her current Fury every second to restore health. The health restored is based on the amount of Fury expended, for a maximum of (25 Rek'Sai's level) health over 5 seconds if she burrowed at 100 Fury. |description2 = Fury of the Xer'Sai will not activate if Rek'Sai is at full health and her Fury will stop depleting if she reaches full health. }} | and does not change dynamically. If she burrows while at 80 Fury, for example, Fury of the Xer'Sai will consume 16 Fury per second; at 50 Fury, it will consume 10. }}}} - Active:}} Rek'Sai's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deal bonus physical damage to her target and all surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 325 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai fires a pulse of void-charged earth in a straight line skill shot which detonates on the first enemy struck, dealing magic damage and revealing all non-stealthed enemies within X'''-range of the detonation for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1650 }} | , aswell as being , and ; however, the splash damage will still apply. |spellshield = will block Prey Seeker but will not block Queen's Wrath. |additional = * Queen's Wrath resets Rek'Sai's attack timer on cast. * Attacks enhanced by Queen's Wrath have a fixed attack animation that inhibits attack speeds above roughly 2.0. |video = }}}} - Active:}} Rek'Sai burrows into the ground, reducing her sight radius to 250 and disabling her basic attacks while gaining Tremor Sense, flat movement speed, the ability to ignore unit collision and access to an alternate set of basic abilities. |description2 = Tremor Sense: Enemy champions and neutral monsters within 1300-units that move within the Fog of War have their position revealed for Rek'Sai and her allies. This does not grant sight. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 seconds after |cost = |costtype = |range = 1650 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai will burst out of the ground: dealing physical damage and surrounding enemies for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to Rek'Sai. Enemies cannot be affected again by Unburrow for a few seconds. |description2 = Rek'Sai can attempt to basic attack enemies while to trigger Unburrow. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 second after |customlabel = |custominfo = 10 |cost = |costtype = }} | }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai bites her target, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every 1% of her current Fury. If Rek'Sai has full Fury, Furious Bite will deal true damage instead. |leveling = % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai digs in the direction of the cursor, leaving behind two connected Tunnel Entrances. Rek'Sai can interact with either entrances of a tunnel to traverse it. Rek'Sai cannot traverse the same tunnel again for a few seconds. |description2 = Rek'Sai's tunnels last for up to 10 minutes and can have up to 8 pairs of Tunnel Entrances active on the map at the same time. Enemy champions can destroy a tunnel by standing on either entrance for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} | , however, will not take place while using a tunnel unless Rek'Sai was burrowed prior to entering it. * Tunnels that are destroyed while Rek'Sai is in transit will not prevent her from completing the movement. * Rek'Sai can interact with tunnel entrances even if there is terrain between them, as long as the entrance is close to the wall and the wall is sufficiently thin. * Tunnel entrances are always visible on the minimap to allied champions. Enemy champions must sight an entrance at least once before it becomes visible, although once this is done it will remain there for the remainder of the tunnel's lifetime. * Tunnels behave like valid targetable units for the purposes of , , and . * If the endpoint tunnel would be in terrain, Rek'Sai will instead create the endpoint tunnel at the closest edge of the terrain to where the original endpoint would have been, extending, or limiting the range of Tunnel. The most notable example of this is across large blocks of terrain, where a small change in where the endpoint is cast can mean exiting on one side or the other of a piece of terrain. Another notable effect of this is that Rek'Sai's travel path through the terrain, will not be straight, but starts heading towards the cast endpoint, in the terrain, and then start moving towards the final endpoint. |video = }}}} Rek'Sai gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Rek'Sai targets one of her and begins channeling. In addition to disabling effects, Void Rush's channel will be interrupted if Rek'Sai takes damage from champions or turrets. Interrupting Void Rush will put the ability on an 8 second cooldown. |description3 = If Rek'Sai successfully channels for seconds, she will into the ground and rapidly dash to the target tunnel, becoming untargetable until she reaches one of her . This will not put the target entrance on cooldown. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = Global }} | }} References cs:Rek'Sai de:Rek'Sai es:Rek'Sai fr:Rek'Sai pl:Rek'Sai pt-br:Rek'Sai Category:2014 release Category:Dash champion Category:Fury champion Category:Global champion Category:Released champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Knockup champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion